From me to you
by Awsomeangel
Summary: This letter, my letter will probably never reach you... so please be happy. please forget about me... and your painful past. From Rin to Miku.


**This is a short oneshot I came up with while listening to "rain dream tower" by Miku and the Kagamine's. It's a good song, SO LISTEN TO IT RIGHT NOW! On with the story!^^**

* * *

_Miku,_

_The autumn leaves slowly dropped from the trees and floated to the ground. The droplets of water separate and turn into mist rising through the smoky sky._

_We were together, sitting by the fire, trying to keep warm. I still remember the flowered kimono that you wore and when your long silky hair came loose from its ribbons and fluttered in the autumn breeze. Together, we felt like we could do anything, even though they told us we were nothing._

_Your laughter still rings through the trees in the forest we used to sneak into now, although you are already gone. Do you still remember that day when we first met? It was the day the autumn leaves first changed color wasn't it? The day the frivolous summer changed into peaceful fall._

_Do you remember that time we held hands? We mad a promise then, a promise that we would stay together always didn't we? We were together for so long._

_Two innocent children, forced to be prostitutes of the imperial emperor's court because that was our only choice. The seasons change and that day we first met was just another day to us. We were so young then._

_On the outside, we were perfect, but I could see you breaking on the inside. I still remember that time when you came to my futon and said that you would rather die. your beautiful eyes were ringed in red and your delicate body was covered in bruises._

_You didn't die though; you were so strong back then; stronger then I._

_We were nothing but dolls to them, empty soulless dolls for their own pleasure. they couldn't see us, couldn't tell we were human._

_I remember... you always said that although you were sad, if love was happiness, then you were happier than anybody._

_Our voices both cried the same things, but the words of our prayer were ignored and forgotten._

_"I...I don't want to be their toys anymore."_

_I still remember that day that changed everything, the day when the man with golden hair came._

_He promised, promised to take me away from this place, but he made the same promise to you, didn't he? It was a promise that was not kept. We were together through so much, for so long. We shared so much, yet we were not meant to be eternal._

_I wish that I could be with you again. Even if it was only for a second, that second I will treasure forever. Do you remember that vow? That vow we made._

_We held hands as we made it, didn't we? Do you still recall that day? That day that changed everything, forever? It was the day when he came back. That was the best day of my life, knowing that you would be safe and happy._

_Now, I can barely think of it without feeling the familiar sadness in me. Why didn't I realize how important you were to me? We were perfect, so perfect. I treasure every moment of the time we spent together. It is selfish of me, I know, but I wish we were still together. The seasons change. Summer becomes fall, fall becomes winter, winter becomes spring, and spring becomes summer._

_People change, come and leave like the seasons, yet nothing matters. Not without you. You would want me to move on, I know. But I honestly try to. You were my life though, my happiness. I hope someday, someday, I will meet you again._

_someday, away from this place that caused you... caused us so much pain._

_Others may say impossible, but they don't know the bond between us. I promise you, we will be together again, someday. I swear on the day we met, we will be together again._

_And we can watch the autumn leaves drop from the trees and float to the ground together. We can watch the droplets of water separate and turn to mist rising into the smoky sky. Just like we use to. Then, we will be together, forever._

_until then, please forget about me, about your pain-filled past. please be happy with him..._

_Goodbye, and..._

_I love you_

_Rin_

* * *

**Review? It makes me happy when people actually like my stories! :P also... HAHAHAHA I TRICKED YOU PERVERTS BY RATING THIS M DIDN'T I? **


End file.
